Electrochromic materials are materials that allow their optical and/or electrical properties to be controlled by applying a voltage. An example of a use of electrochromic materials is in electrochromic devices such as windows and mirrors, where the application of a voltage to one or more layers of EC material sandwiched between electrodes changes the transmission or reflection properties, and/or the electrical properties, of the device.